I Dream of Dragons
by Xandrea
Summary: A young HTTYD fan named Alli wishes only one thing: to be a dragon herself. When she wakes up to find herself transformed into a Nightfury, she thinks her life is now complete. But when a threat is made against Berk, her peace is disrupted. Will she save the dragons and the vikings? Will she find her true self? Rated T for Violence Gosh I'm not good a summaries


Alli lay awake in bed, the image of one of her favorite movie fresh in her mind. How to Train Your Dragon was on TV earlier that day. She tossed and turned, thinking about Toothless, Hiccup, Astrid, and everyone else. _What happend afterwards? _Alli thought couriously. _Did somthing happen to anyone? Did Astrid and Hiccup get married? ...Did they find more Nightfurys?_

An hour later, Alli slowly became tired. _I wish I was a Nightfury. I could fly beside Hiccup and Toothless, high into the sky...Have my own human that would love and care for me..._With these final thoughts, her blue eyes flashed a bright neon and she instantly drifted into sleep.

The bed beneath Alli suddenly felt odd. It was warm and it felt as though she could dig her fingers into it. _Feels like sand... _She thought drowsily. Her mouth opend into a huge yawn. _Is that...the sound of...waves? _She slowly opened her eyes. _What the...?_ In front of her, a huge sparkleing ocean stretched for miles. The sun was high in the sky, it's reflection turning the water into a shimmering gold. _An...ocean?! Where am I?! _Alli thought with a start.

_Wait...somthing feels odd. _Alli looked down at her hands. They were claws! _Nightfury_ claws! Alli gasped in surprise. Her gaze quickly traveled up and down her body. _Wings, a tail, four legs, what happened?! I'm a Nightfury! _Her surprise quickly turned to pure joy. _I'm a Nightfury! I got my wish!_ She jumped around and rolled in the sand. _I'm a Nightfury! I'm a Nightfury! _Spreading her wings, she let out a roar of joy

_Maybe I can fly! If I just spread my wings and jump-_

"Nightfury! There's a Nightfury!"

Alli lifted her ears and opened her eyes wide. Turning, she noticed a steep cliff jutting up high tward a mass of buildings. _It's Berk! _She thought with a jolt of surprise. Men and women vikings pointed and stared down at Alli. A stocky black-haired man hollored up to someone in the town. "Go and fetch Hiccup!"

Alli's heart skipped a beat. _Hiccup? Am I really going to meet Hiccup?!_ Shaking off the sand from her black, scaly body, she quickly made herself presentable.

"Where is it?"

The familliar voice startled Alli. She looked up and saw a black blur diving down and land right in front of her. The black blur now gained a shape. _Toothless!_ A young boy with long red hair jumped off. _It's Hiccup!_ Alli's eyes opened wide with surprise and exicitment.

Hiccup stuck out a hand tward Alli's face. "Calm down, boy. It's ok, I won't hurt you."

Alli snorted in annoyance at the term 'boy'. _I know your Hiccup and all...but 'boy'?!_

Hiccup realized his mistake and quickly corrected himself. "Sorry! So your a girl!" He gazed at Alli's face for a little."That's wierd" he mutterd to himself "she has bright blue eyes instead of green..." Alli didn't hear Hiccup. Her foucus was on Toothless. His eyed were bright and cheery, yet full of bravery.

He cocked his head. "Are you alright?"

Alli widened her eyes in shock at the sound of Toothless talking. "Y-yeah, I'm ok. I just don't know how I got here." _Of course I can understand him! I'm a _dragon_ after all!_ she thought with realization.

Toothless nodded. "That's ok. Hiccup here will take good care of you!"

Alli turned back to Hiccup. He looked up at Alli and smiled warmly.

"Come with us. There's someone I want you to meet!" Hiccup said as he jumped onto Toothless. With a strong flap of his wings and a well-timed jump, Toothless was in the air.

Alli gulped. She spread her wings as far as she could, and jumped high. Flapping furiously, she regained her balance and caught up with Toothless and Hiccup.

Toothless looked over. "You seem to be having a little trouble flying! Are you alright?"

Alli nodded. "I just, heh, never actually flew before!" Alli said nervously.

Toothless looked at her suspesiously and turned back around to facing the front. Hiccup moved the foot gear, and Toothless' porthstetic and normal tail-fins pointed down. He then he folded his wings and dove. Alli copied the same movement with her tail-fins, and folded her wings. The speed was so fast, she had to almost close her eyes in order to stand it.

Toothless opened his wings, instantly slowing down back to a glide. Alli opened her wings and slowed down. Struggling to regain her balance, she slowed to a glide next to Toothless. She looked down curiously. Underneath them, the old Dragon Training Dome came into veiw. It's cage part was missing, and young children were training with there new dragons.

Alli tried naming all the different dragons she saw. _There's a Zippleback...some Terrors...a Nadder...3 Groncles...and even a 2 Nightmares!_

Toothless looked at her. "Get ready to land!" He dove downward twoard the middle of the dome. Opening his wings swiftly, he landed delacatly.

Alli tried diving, but she wobbled viloently. She fipped over herself and crashed ontop of Toothless, just as Hiccup jumped off.

"OUCH! What are you doing?!" Toothless yelped as Alli fell on him.

She rolled off quickly and shook herself. "I'm so sorry! I have alot of trouble flying. It's harder than it looks!"

Grunting, Toothless walked over to Hiccup, who was laughing hystaricly at Alli's messed-up dive.

"Wow! What an impressive performance!" Hiccup laughed as he clapped.

"What's so funny, Hiccup?"

Yet another familiar voice. It was Astrid!

"Is that another Nightfury?!" Astrid said as she came running over. She looked up at Alli.

"Wow! Blue eyes! Did you name her yet, Hiccup?"

He looked surprised. "How did you know she was a girl?"

Astrid simply smiled. "How can I not reconize someone of my own gender? It's simple! Just the way she stands is enough to give it away!"

"Well, I, uh..." Hiccup blushed and shrugged "So, what should we name her?"

Astrid smiled. "Let's call her...Loki! The mischivous son of our God, Oden, because of the funny performance! But in this case, mischivous daughter!" Astrid looked at Alli. "Do you like that name?"

Loki yipped in happiness. _Loki...my all-time favorite Marvel character from my all-time favorite movie: Avengers! I love it!_

"Okay, Loki! It's time for your flight test!"

_WHAT?!_ Loki thought as her eyes opened as wide in shock.

"Why do you look so scared? All I'm going to do is ride you to see how you interact with people on you when you fly!" Hiccup said, bewilderd.

Loki gulped and leaned down so Hiccup could jump on. Once he was cofortable, he looked at Loki.

"One, two, three, GO!"

Loki jumped up and flapped into the air, feeling safer with someone to help her. She regulated her breathing and glided slowly.

Hiccup patted her neck. "Good job so far!"

The praise gave her a boost of confedence. As if by instinct, (or because her hero Hiccup was riding her) Loki folded her wings and did a perfect nose-dive. Before she hit the water, she opened her wings and glided scarcely 1 foot from touching it. Excitment corsed through her veins, and she shot upward like a bullet.

"Yeah!" Hiccup yelled as if he was having tons of fun.

Loki roared in reply. She did a backflip, and turned in mid-flip causing her to fly in the direction twoard the Dragon Dome.

"I feel so alive!" Loki roared. _I hope to find a person of my own to ride me!_

With the dome in view, Loki dove down and landed in the middle of the training ground.

Everyone gasped in awe.

"That was amazing!" Hiccup yelled as he jumped off of her. "Considering your horrible dive when you had no one, you are amazing with people on you! Your almost as good as Toothless!"

Toothless chuckled. "You were pretty good up there. You seemed so unsteady with no one on you, but with someone, your quite amazing!"

Loki nodded. "Thanks! That means alot to me."

Hiccup walked over to Toothless and climbed onto his back. "You can stay the night here in the dome, or you can stay at my house. Follow us if you want to come with me." Hiccup said as Toothless took off.

Not wanting to be left alone, Loki followed Toothless. Astrid hopped onto her dragon and followed Loki.

Astrid and her Nadder flew beside Loki. It nodded greetings. "Hello. You were amazing back there. The name's Stormfly by the way."

"I'm Loki. Sorry I'm such an oddball." Loki giggled.

Stromfly smiled. "I've met worse." With a roar and a strong flap, Stormfly dashed off. Loki dashed to catch up to Toothless.

Pulling up next to him, Loki yawned. "How much farther?" She asked Toothless.

"Here." He dove down, and landed at a large house. Loki followed.

Hiccup jumped off. "Your welcome to sleep out back, Loki." He opened the door and Toothless followed him inside.

Realizing how sleepy she really was, she padded around to the back and layed down in some tall grass. _I see why dragons like this grass so much!_ Loki yawned. _I wonder what tomorrow will be like..._ she thought, as sleep took her over.

**I know. Bad right? This is my first HTTYD fan fic. It's actually my first REAL fan fic! Please leave a review! Even critisisim woul be apprecated! (But don't be mean about it!)**


End file.
